


Close as Skin

by Fledhyris



Series: Introspectives [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Anti-Possession Tattoos (Supernatural), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Set just before 3:12 Jus In Bello. The brothers are doing each other's anti-possession tattoos and Dean gets a little carried away with Sam so close and personal.Originally posted to LJ in 2009, from a birthday dedication in a discussion thread with MistressKat the previous year.





	Close as Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).

Sam's hand and breathing shiver faintly as he leans close, tongue poking out in concentration as he draws careful strokes over his brother's skin, feeling the steady heartbeat like a communion beneath his hand.

Dean sits as still as possible, eyes locked on Sam's face, devouring his features as he so rarely gets a chance to do. He is drawn again and again to that provocative tongue tip, moist and pink and as alluring as bait on a hook to a fish. He finds himself fantasising about leaning forward, taking that tongue into his mouth and sucking on it, rolling it between his lips and nibbling, tasting, exploring...

"Dean?"

With a start, Dean realises that Sam is staring back, eyes wide and dark, mouth slightly open and his lips glistening; and Dean honestly can't recall whether it was Sam who licked them, or himself.


End file.
